Gracias por quererme
by Ebrume
Summary: Cuando aquello con lo que soñabas de pequeña se hace realidad y supera todas tus expectativas, sólo déjate llevar. One-shot. AH.


**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones de sus respectivos autores.**

**Summary: Cuando aquello con lo que soñabas de pequeña se hace realidad y supera todas tus expectativas, sólo déjate llevar.**

— * —

**Gracias por quererme**

El día anterior había estado en este mismo lugar pero ya no parecía el mismo, ahora era completamente diferente. Ya no estaba vacío, ni se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, aunque el aroma de las velas aún permanecía tenuemente. Hoy sonaba el órgano, no quedaban asientos libres y todo olía a flores.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del brazo de mi padre, no pude dejar de emocionarme al ver a todos mis seres queridos reunidos, mirándome y deseándome con enormes sonrisas la felicidad. Y mi felicidad estaba ahí, al final del pasillo, sonriendo y balanceándose nervioso sobre sus pies. No pude evitar hacerle un saludo militar con el ramo, lo que provocó alguna risilla entre los asistentes y una carcajada proveniente de mi futuro marido.

Estaba a mitad de camino detrás de los niños de arras, pisando el suelo cubierto de pétalos de flores, cuando me percaté de que lo que estaban tocando en el órgano era el Canon de Pachelbel. En un segundo, un recuerdo muy vívido vino a mi mente. Tendría unos diez años y estaba sentada en el suelo de mi habitación escenificando este justo momento, el día de mi boda, pero los protagonistas eran Ken y Barbie. Por aquel entonces desconocía el nombre del famosísimo Canon, pero en cambio lo tarareaba a la perfección. Fue inevitable esbozar una sonrisa al recordar al párroco que en aquella ocasión oficiaba la ceremonia, un pequeño oso de peluche rosa que era mi preferido a pesar de estar raído por los años. No tenía nada en común con el hombre serio y sobrio que esperaba tras el púlpito.

Apenas sin darme cuenta había llegado al altar y mi padre tras darme un beso en la mejilla deseándome lo mejor, le ofreció mi mano a mi _ya casi_ marido que en cuanto la tomó me susurró un "Hola". No pude evitar responderle con una enorme sonrisa, mientras apreciaba el brillo en sus ojos que indicaba la misma emoción que yo sentía. Ante nosotros el párroco había empezado la ceremonia ensalzando la dicha y las virtudes del amor. Con nuestras manos unidas, Edward me dio un ligero apretón, demostrándome que estaba ahí conmigo y que dentro de poco confirmaríamos, ante Dios y todos los que nos eran queridos, que así estaríamos para siempre. Juntos.

Durante toda la ceremonia, fue como si flotase fuera de mi cuerpo y sólo en los momentos en que Edward me daba otro apretón cariñoso, volvía a la Tierra y era consciente del resto del mundo. Sin darme cuenta estábamos intercambiando anillos y declarándonos amor eterno.

Los votos. Habían sido un gran dilema, fue Edward el que acabó con toda duda decidiendo por los dos que serían únicos y no los que se oían en todas las ceremonias. Según él, tenía perfectamente claro lo que iba a decirme y eso no le ocasionaba ningún esfuerzo. He de confesar que me gustó su decisión, hacía el día más nuestro, más especial. Pero en aquel momento no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que sería plasmar en palabras todos mis sentimientos hacia él, pero finalmente lo había logrado.

— Cuando te conocí, no podía aguantarte, me parecías engreído, insustancial y siempre que podía huía de ti. Pero tú sabías perfectamente lo que querías y eso era yo. Perseveraste -algunos dirían que demasiado- te arrodillaste -otras dirían que no lo suficiente- y yo sólo pude responder enamorándome de ti. Porque me demostraste que no te conocía, que eras una persona distinta a la que catalogué aquella primera noche. Y desde aquel momento, en que me hiciste ver mi gran error al juzgarte, día tras día mostraste que eras otro hombre, ese con el que quería y quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Porque me haces reír, me haces soñar y sobre todo me haces feliz. Puedo afirmar que no estoy enamorada del amor, estoy enamorada de ti y quiero estar contigo toda la vida para demostrártelo.

Deslicé el anillo en su dedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ambos sonriendo como tontos. Ahora era su turno y la verdad, es que me tenía más que intrigada por lo que diría.

— En el primer momento, fue tu belleza la que me llamó la atención, pero definitivamente fue tu terquedad la que me dio curiosidad. Ese ceño fruncido que ponías cada vez que descubrías que estaba en el mismo local que tú. De curiosidad pasé a sentir fascinación. Por ti, la mujer fuerte que eres, tu tenacidad, tu sonrisa y tu bondad hacia los demás -aunque en aquel entonces no eras muy bondadosa conmigo. Y sin darme por vencido, un día ya no me aborrecías y me diste la oportunidad de poder estar contigo, de poder conocerte mejor. Si anteriormente ya pensaba todo eso de ti, fui consciente de que era quedarse corto, muy corto. Fue inevitable que me enamorase como un bobo de ti, no había otra salida. No sé si agradecerle esto a Dios, al destino o a Jasper, que fue el que me convenció para salir aquella noche; pero el hecho es que me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque quieres estar conmigo para siempre y no sé si me lo merezco o si algún día llegaré a hacerlo. Pero lo intentaré sin descanso, amándote cada día y estando ahí en todo momento, porque a partir de ahora ya no somos dos, somos uno y nuestros caminos seguirán la misma dirección. Te amo, ayer, hoy y para siempre.

No pude evitar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras me ponía el anillo, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sólo tenía ganas de besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento. Yo sí que era afortunada. El párroco nos hizo las preguntas de rigor, a las que claramente respondimos con un "Sí, quiero". Y nos besamos. Fue él, el que tuvo que recordarme que estábamos en una iglesia y que aunque mi padre no llevaba la pistola, no tardaría demasiado en ir a por ella.

Después de lo que pareció una sesión interminable de fotos familiares llegó el arroz, que por no romper la tradición se me metió por el escote del vestido. Nos fuimos en una limusina al lugar donde rodaríamos un video y sacaríamos las fotos de recuerdo. Era un gran parque, todo cubierto de césped y con vistas al mar por todas partes. Era hermoso y a pesar de haberlo visto miles de veces antes, hoy era diferente, no sé si por el vestido de novia, por el fotógrafo o por mí recién estrenado marido, pero ahora lo veía con otra luz, con otros ojos. Fue una media hora de: sonríe un poco más, gira la cabeza a la derecha, ponte un poco más erguida y miraros como si estuvieseis enamorados. Creo que el pobre hombre no se había enterado durante la ceremonia, pero _ya_ estábamos enamorados. Al final volvimos a la limusina, donde Edward subió la pantalla que nos separaba del conductor.

— ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté alzando las cejas.

— Resolver un pequeño problema – susurró en mi cuello antes de darme un ligero beso, haciéndome cosquillas.

— ¿Qué problema? – repliqué juguetona.

— Creo que al salir de la iglesia hubo un percance – comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha por mi cuello y alcanzó mi clavícula, haciendo que mi piel se erizara – esa gente a la que dices que queremos nos bañó con arroz y ahora – no pude evitar una risilla por las cosquillas – voy a librarte de tu incomodidad, quitándote todo ese arroz que está en un lugar al que sólo yo debería tener acceso.

El arroz pasó a la historia como un recuerdo más de nuestro gran día e hizo la espera por la noche de bodas mucho más difícil.

En el salón nos recibieron con aplausos, enhorabuenas y abrazos. Y en cuanto nos sentamos en la mesa presidencial comenzó la cena, un riquísimo menú de marisco, carne, pescado y por su puesto helado y la imprescindible tarta nupcial. Una de las mejores partes de organizar la boda había sido elegir el menú que degustaríamos esta noche, en especial los postes.

Después de comer hasta hartarnos, ya no me sentía tan holgada en mi vestido blanco. Pero pronto llegó nuestro primer baile como casados, una buena forma de bajar la comida y con él, nuestra canción elegida.

Los primeros acordes de _Into the Mystic_ de Van Morrison inundaron el gran salón.

Alcanzamos el centro de la zona de baile en unos pocos pasos y Edward no perdió el tiempo para pegarme a su cuerpo, sujetándome la cintura y mi mano derecha. Esta canción me había gustado desde siempre, pero desde que estoy con Edward tiene un sentimiento mucho más profundo para mí.

"_We were born before the wind  
>Also younger than the sun<br>Ere the bonnie boat was won as we sailed into the mystic"_

"_Nacimos antes que el viento  
>También más jóvenes que el sol<br>Antes de que ganáramos el pequeño barco y navegáramos en lo místico"_

En cierta manera, nos identificaba con la letra, ya que, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que estábamos predestinados, y ahora, nos embarcábamos en un nuevo viaje hacia lo desconocido.

— ¿Qué tal lleva el matrimonio, señor de Swan? – le pregunté guiñándole un ojo.

— De momento no me quejo, pero veo que ha tomado el control desde el principio, señora Swan, ¡Quién me iba a decir que lo del ramo no era una broma, sino una advertencia! – dijo con fingido asombro.

— ¿Con eso quiere decir que no le gusta estar bajo mi mandato? – alcé una ceja dándole énfasis e intentando al mismo tiempo no sonreír.

"_And when that fog horn blows I will be coming home  
>And when that fog horn blows I want to hear it<br>I don't have to fear it" _

"_Y cuando la sirena de niebla____dé aviso, volveré a casa  
>Y cuando la sirena de niebla dé aviso, tengo que oírla.<br>No tengo que temerle. "_

— No podría estar más a gusto, que bajo sus órdenes – contestó susurrante, nos besamos y un gran aplauso recorrió el salón mientras nos seguíamos meciendo lentamente.

Durante todo el baile nos deslizamos con gracia, riéndonos casi todo el tiempo, demostrando, que aunque los pasos estaban más que ensayados, nuestra complicidad, miradas y sonrisas, eran completamente espontáneas.

Al final de la canción, Edward unió nuestras frentes y mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, me susurró la última estrofa emocionándome hasta el borde de las lágrimas.

"_I want to rock your gypsy soul  
>Just like way back in the days of old<br>And together we will float into the mystic"_

"_Quiero estremecer tu alma gitana.  
>Al igual que en el camino de regreso en los días de antaño<br>Y juntos flotaremos en lo místico"_

Los últimos acordes sellaron un nuevo beso, lleno de sentimientos y de pasión, haciendo que el roce de nuestros labios electrificara nuestros cuerpos con un placentero escalofrío.

Tras nuestro beso, apoyamos nuevamente la frente el uno en el otro, mientras nos deslizábamos con la nueva melodía de _Because you loved me _ de Celine Dion. Escuché un carraspeo y al abrir los ojos allí estaba mi padre.

"_For all those times you stood by me  
><em>_For all the truth that you made me see  
>For all the joy you brought to my life<br>For all the wrong that you made right  
>For every dream you made come true"<em>

"_Por todas esas veces que estuviste para mí  
>Por todas las verdades que me hiciste ver<br>Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida  
>Por todos los errores que me hiciste corregir<br>Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad"_

— Muchacho, ¿crees que puedo bailar esta con mi hija?

— Por su puesto Charlie, es toda suya – dijo, ahora era Edward el que me entregaba a mi padre – pero esta vez soy yo el que la quiere de vuelta – apretó el hombro de mi padre y me guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba.

Nos mecimos por toda la pista sin perder el ritmo. Aunque pocas veces lo mostraba, Charlie era muy buen bailarín y creo que parte de mi soltura se la debía a él. Estaba demostrando con creces todo su talento en mi boda, en nuestro baile padre-hija.

"_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me"<em>

"_Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil  
>Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar<br>Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver  
>Tú veías lo mejor que había en mí"<em>

Evocando una imagen del pasado, vi a una niña de cinco años bailando en los pies de su padre, con la cara alzada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mi respuesta a ese recuerdo fue apretar más los brazos alrededor de mi padre y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, como desando volver a los cinco otra vez. Él me apretó un poco más en su abrazo.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que has elegido bien. Ese chico te quiere y se nota que va a hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para verte feliz – se comenzó a formar un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos.

"_You were always there for me  
>The tender wind that carried me<br>A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
>You've been my inspiration<br>Through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you"<em>

"_Siempre estuviste ahí para mí  
>El tierno viento que me llevaba<br>Una luz en la oscuridad iluminando tu amor en mi vida  
>Fuiste mi inspiración<br>Contra las mentiras tú fuiste la verdad  
>Mi mundo es un mejor lugar gracias a ti"<em>

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeña – reafirmó sus palabras dándome un beso en la cabeza y ahora las lágrimas se me escaparon sin remedio.

— Te quiero papá – le dije con la voz estrangulada, me sonrió y continuamos bailando mientras la canción terminaba, para después volver a entregarme a mi esposo.

"_I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me"<em>

"_Soy todo lo que soy  
>Porque me amaste"<em>

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me arrastró bailando mientras besaba mi pelo y me susurraba algún "te quiero" entre la letra de las canciones. Cuando estuve más repuesta, la fiesta se convirtió en un no parar. Todo el mundo quería bailar con la novia, lo que incluía a Carlisle y a Jasper. Edward también tuvo su ración de baile con nuestras amigas, además de su madre y su suegra.

Pronto comenzaron los ritmos más movidos y con ellos la inevitable conga. Rodeamos el salón, cantando y riendo. Como siempre las bajas comenzaron a ser cada vez mayores, hasta que al final, quedábamos tan sólo cuatro en la fila. Momento en el que el DJ comenzó a poner viejos éxitos y con los que cada uno bailaba por su lado, sonaron _Thriller_ y las canciones de _Grease_ entre otras. Fue genial ver a mis padres y a mis suegros bailando como John Travolta y Olivia Newton John.

Muchos de los asistentes se habían marchado a lo largo de la noche, prácticamente sólo quedábamos los jóvenes y algún que otro rezagado. Nos estábamos despidiendo, ya que no los veríamos hasta que terminase la luna de miel, cuando _Friends will be friends_ de Queen inundó la sala. Nos habían preparado una despedida. Estaba emocionada, sin palabras. Extendieron una pancarta que rezaba "Buen viaje" y Rosalie y Alice nos trajeron un par de regalos.

"_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,  
>Friends will be friends,<br>When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
>Friends will be friends"<em>

"_No es fácil amar, pero tienes amigos en los que confiar, _

_Los amigos serán amigos, _

_Cuando necesitas amor te dan cariño y atención, _

_Los amigos serán amigos"_

— Esto es de parte de todos – dijo Alice sonriente mientras nos entregaban los dos paquetes.

Uno era un biberón gigante lleno de peluches, pañales y ropa de bebé, me gustó, y aunque no entraba en nuestros planes por ahora, era un gesto bonito. El otro era una diminuta bolsa de Victoria´s Secret, que le entregaron a Edward. Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa que se borró inmediatamente cuando la abrió y sacó un tanga de leopardo para chico. Todos nos reímos a carcajadas, mientras Edward tenía aún el rostro rígido, metió el tanga lo más pronto posible de nuevo en la bolsa y me susurró.

— Olvídalo, no pienso ponerme eso – lo aplaqué con un ligero beso y los dos sonreímos.

— ¡Hey!, aún falta mi regalo – se hizo notar Emmett – por su puesto que participé en esos dos. Por cierto Bells, queremos una foto de Edward llevando esa delicada lencería – dijo guiñándole un ojo al implicado, que se limitó a gruñir. – He añadido esto – depositó un pequeño paquetito en mis manos – sé que os hará más ilusión que el biberón, pero los demás no me creían.

Dentro del paquetito había una caja de condones personalizados con nuestros nombres y la fecha del enlace y en mayúsculas rezaba "PARA EVITAR ACCIDENTES. MIRA LA FECHA, PÓNTELO AÚN ES PRONTO PARA LA DESCENDENCIA". Fue un detalle increíble y muy gracioso. Ahora sí nos despedimos de todos, prometiéndoles llamarles a la vuelta.

"_Friends will be friends,  
>When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,<br>Friends will be friends,  
>When you're through with life and all hope is lost,<br>Hold out your hand ´cos friends will be friends _

_right till the end"_

"_Los amigos serán amigos, _

_Cuando necesitas amor te dan cariño y atención, _

_Los amigos serán amigos_

_Cuando estés harto de la vida y hayas perdido la esperanza_

_Extiende la mano, porque los amigos serán amigos_

_Hasta el final"_

Al entrar en nuestra habitación, me fui directamente al dormitorio y me senté sobre la cama para sacarme los zapatos. Tenía los pies molidos, no sólo por andar todo el día de tacones, sino también, por lo mucho que había bailado en las últimas horas. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

— Trae aquí esos pies – obedientemente se los puse en el regazo y él comenzó a darme un delicioso masaje, ante el que sólo pude ronronear de gusto.

Cuando ya me había rendido y tumbado boca arriba, mientras recibía ese agradable trato, Edward detuvo sus manos y se levantó.

— Ya vuelvo, no te escapes – y salió por la puerta que comunicaba la salita con el dormitorio.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, acompañado de _Thank you for living me_ de Bon Jovi. Se descalzó con un sencillo movimiento de pies y se dirigió hacia la cama, a la vez que me ofrecía su brazo.

— ¿Me honraría con este baile, señora Swan?

— Por supuesto, caballero – le respondí sonriente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba sobre mis pies y tras una vuelta por debajo de su brazo, empezamos a bailar. Esta vez mis manos estaban en su nuca, acariciando su pelo y las suyas me sujetaban por la cintura.

"_There's no one here but you and me  
>And that broken old street light<br>Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside"<em>

"_No hay nadie aquí más que tu y yo  
>Y aquella luz de la vieja y rota calle<br>Cierra las puertas  
>Dejaremos el mundo afuera"<em>

— Entonces, ¿ha sido como habías soñado? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con intensidad.

— ¿Me creerías, si te dijera que ha sido mucho mejor? – le contesté con otra pregunta.

— Mejor, ¿eh? – dijo alzando las cejas, dejando que su faceta engreída comenzase a aflorar.

— Sí, ya sabes, eres más guapo que Ken y además, él tenía un gran fallo de fábrica – me miraba entre divertido y ansioso – no viene totalmente equipado, el pobre venía castrado. – Soltó una carcajada y no dudé en seguirle, mientras nos mecíamos suavemente por la habitación.

"_I never knew I had a dream  
>Until that dream was you<br>When I look into your eyes  
>The sky's a different blue"<em>

"_Nunca supe que tenía un sueño  
>Hasta que ese sueño fuiste tu<br>Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos  
><em>_El cielo tiene in azul diferente"_

Me susurró la letra en el oído y me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, de forma podía oír como latía su corazón en sintonía con el mío. Aunque el inicio de nuestra historia había sido años atrás, ahora sentía que un nuevo camino se abría bajo nuestros pies, uno que, estaba segura, nos llevaría a una vida feliz y plena, pero no por ello lejos de los problemas y discusiones normales en toda pareja. Teníamos mucho tiempo para labrar nuestro futuro y ambos pondríamos lo mejor de nuestra parte.

"_Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>You parted my lips<br>When I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me"<em>

"_Te agradezco por amarme  
>Por ser mis ojos<br>Cuando no podía ver  
>Por partir mis labios<br>Cuando no podía respirar  
>Gracias por amarme"<em>

—Gracias por quererme – levantándome el rostro para que le mirase a los ojos, secundó a John y me besó, un beso suave y lleno de amor.

En este momento comenzaba nuestra luna de miel y el resto de nuestras vidas.

— * —

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, tanto a los que solo leéis, como a los que dejáis reviews.**

**Este OS surgió con la idea de presentarme a un contest y aunque llegué tarde para participar, me gustaría agradecer a las chicas que organizaron el DanceSong-Fic-Contest por llevarlo acabo.**

**Quiero dedicar esta historia a ****Kaprii Mellark**** como un regalo de cumpleaños un poco atrasado. **

**También dedicárselo a Laurinha y a Noe, que aunque sus cumpleaños fueron hace años luz no me olvido de ellas. (Lau de verdad que el de Jasper lo terminaré algún día :p)**

**Agradecer también a KoteCullenSwan** **por dar su visto bueno, que fue esencial para la publicación.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Ebrume**


End file.
